


Everything Felt Perfect

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Based in Season 2, Fen POV, Fen is amazing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, She just wants him to be happy, before Fen has the baby, no fairies, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Fen knew Eliot didn't love her, and she didn't love him. But she would do anything to see him happy.





	Everything Felt Perfect

Fen never wanted to marry Eliot. She prayed to the gods every night to avoid the marriage. She knew her grandfather made a deal with two earthlings. She knew she had to marry the next High King of Fillory, but she didn’t want to marry him. She had her past relationships. None of them lasted because she feared the Child of Earth will come. 

Years went by, and there was no sign of the Children of Earth. Fen’s hope grew. She imagined herself in a marriage by choice. She met a boy and fell in love. Then, they came, and her spirit was crushed. She broke up with the boy. She had to marry Eliot.

Eliot wasn’t a horrible person. He was funny and attractive. Fen thought he drank too much even though alcohol didn’t exist in Fillory. Eliot seemed too sexual for her, but he had no desire to be sexual with her. She understood what Margo meant by her not being his type. Eliot liked men, not women. She hated he was trapped in a marriage with a girl. She wanted to allow him to stray from the relationship.

But Fillory was Fillory, and Eliot was forbidden the stray from the relationship. Fen tried her hardest to please him. She wanted him to be pleased. Fen researched ways to help him. She wanted to find a loophole. 

As time passed, Fen noticed things. She noticed how Eliot’s hands lingered on Quentin’s shoulders or back. She noticed how Quentin leaned into Eliot’s touch and Eliot leaned into Quentin’s. Whenever Quentin visited Fillory, Eliot’s moods were lifted, and he smiled. Eliot defended Quentin’s ideas or actions no matter how ridiculous he sounded. Fen realized Eliot was in love with Quentin.

Fen needed to confront Eliot and tell him. She wanted him to be happy and arrange a loophole. Fen knocked on Eliot’s door, waiting for him to answer.

“Come in,” he said. Fen opened the door, slipping into the room. 

“I want to talk,” she said, standing by the door. Eliot sat up, “Nothing is wrong. I’m okay, the baby is okay. I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“I know you don’t love me,” she said, “At least not in the traditional way.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and Fen’s heart ached. She didn’t want him to feel bad about not loving her. 

“Don’t feel bad. I don’t love you either. But I know who you love.”

Eliot said nothing. He stared at his hands, chewing his lip. He looked vulnerable and scared. Fen never saw Eliot reveal his emotions, maybe it was the bedroom setting.

“I approve,” she said. “Fillory law says you can’t cheat, but only if the significant other doesn’t know. It only matters if the public knows.”

“Fen, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, you can be with King Quentin or any guy. I will not prevent you from being happy.”

Eliot stood up from the bed and walked to Fen. Eliot’s eyes filled with tears, and Eliot hugged her

“You can be with others too, you know. As long as they aren’t trying to kill me.”

“Okay,” Fen laughed. 

Gradually, Eliot let go of her. Fen smiled, “Now, go tell him how you feel. I’m certain he feels the same way.”

Eliot nodded, “Okay, again, thank you!”

Eliot kissed her cheek, and he ran to the door. She’d never seen him so energized for something. Fen chuckled, following Eliot. She wanted to see Eliot make the move, mainly if she needs to pick him up if Quentin rejects him. 

Eliot knocked on Quentin’s bedroom door, rocking on his feet. Eliot grinned and mumbled words of encouragement. Fen smiled, peeking behind the wall. Fen was realistic to know Eliot being with Quentin won’t fix him. She knew Eliot will still have the issues, but she wanted him to have bits of joy. 

Quentin opened the door, rubbing his eyes. Quentin was still running on Earth time instead of Fillory time. 

“Eliot? Is something wrong?”

“No, but I need to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Quentin said, leaning against the doorframe.

“So, I’m bad with feelings. Most the time I hide what I’m feeling behind drugs, alcohol, sex, and magic. It’s how I cope. I hide away the stuff I don’t like or don’t understand because it’s better that way. I look like I have it all together, but in reality, I’m a mess you are. I keep it all in.”

“Okay,” Quentin said, standing straight. “Where is this going?”

“I trust you. A lot. I realized how much you meant when you almost died.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m in love with you. I have been for a while I think.”

“El,” Quentin said, softly. Fen held her breath. Quentin would either accept Eliot or reject Eliot. 

“You need not feel the same way. I needed you to know.”

Quentin said nothing. Eliot’s shoulders dropped, and the excitement drained out him. Fen cursed under her breath, she thought he returned the feelings. Eliot turned, sighing. Eliot walked away from Quentin. 

Quentin grabbed Eliot’s arm, turning Eliot around. Eliot collided with Quentin’s chest. Eliot looked at Quentin, staring at him. Quentin grabbed the nape of Eliot’s neck, kissing him. Eliot froze, his eyes widened and mouth gaped. Eliot relaxed, falling into the kiss. Eliot tugged Quentin’s hips, pulling them closer. Fen covered her mouth, hiding her smile. Quentin pulled away, looking at Eliot.

“I don’t love you,” he said. Fen cringed at the statement, and Eliot pulled away from Quentin. Realization drew on Quentin’s face, “Fuck, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not in love with you yet. I like you though. I like you a lot.”

“Really?” Eliot said, “You like me?”

“Yeah. I think I have for a while. I didn’t realize it because I was so engrossed with Alice.”

Eliot cupped Quentin’s cheeks with his hands, “And you want to be with me?”

“Yeah, is it okay to do it? With you? I know Fillory laws prevent it.”

“We already talked. She said she wanted me to be happy.”

Quentin grinned, and Eliot kissed Quentin. Quentin backed up, walking into his room, and Eliot followed him. Eliot shut the door behind them. 

Fen smiled, walking down the hall. Her hand rested on her stomach. She felt the tiny bump. She would be a mother, and her husband would be happy.

Everything felt perfect.


End file.
